Butterfly Kisses
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: How do you suppose butterflies kiss, Derby? They taste with their feet, don't they? [Cavity inducing fluff. DerbyBif]


Title: Butterfly Kisses  
Rating: PG.  
Pairing: Derby/Bif  
Summary: 'How do you suppose butterflies kiss, Derby? They taste with their feet, don't they?' (Pointless, cavity-inducing fluff.)  
--

It was rare to see Derby in such a prone position. He was always so alert, ready for anything to come at him because everything always seemed to come his way, especially trouble. And it wasn't very good for his 'image' to show any sort of weakness; Derby's father told him this, one of those few epitaphs he actually abided by. Derby took that one truly to heart. Harrington's don't have weaknesses. They're jungle cats, always ready, always watching.

So, it was much to Bif's guilty pleasure that he saw Derby in such a relaxed, happy state, stretched out on the love seat in one of the few living rooms the Harrington House had. For some reason, the boxing over at the Glass Jaw could not captivate his attention. Watching Chad and Bryce box was a familiar bore to him, and he needed something to divert his attention. His mind instantly wandered back to Derby, and he excused himself from the fight, heading back to the house. He was glad he did, and he leaned against the doorframe quietly, watching as Derby let out a small sigh, flipping the pages of a magazine he was reading.

After a while of simply watching, Bif walked forward very quietly. He toed his shoes off with equal stealth a few feet behind the love chair, taking the last few steps in his wool socks. When he was right up against the chair, he leaned forward, hands on Derby's side. Derby flinched in his grasp, suddenly tensing and turning his head around.

"Who-?" Before he could reply, protest, or really even think, Bif smiled and slid onto the couch, mostly on top of Derby as the long chair was only meant for one. His feet hung out over the side, and he nuzzled the back of Derby's neck pleasantly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Derby let out an irritated groan, shifting slightly under Bif's weight. "You've got an exceptionally bony hip." Bif shifted, relieving some of the poking from Derby's lower back.

"Better?"

"Not really." Derby said, turning back to his magazine. He all but ignored the soft kisses that were pressed against his soft neck, his eyes back onto the page he had been reading. "You're heavy. And-" He paused, sniffed the air, "You smell like the ring."

Bif smiled against his neck. He leaned forward slightly, nibbling on Derby's earlobe. The other let out a small sound, a mixture between annoyance and happiness, if there is such a noise. Bif knew that meant he was doing the right thing, and he smirked, placing a chaste kiss on the side of his face.

Derby just sighed, his head propped up with one hand as he flipped the page with another. Bif's legs were straddling Derby's, and he placed his chin on his shoulder, peering over at the magazine. "What are you reading?" He asked curiously, ignoring what Derby had said before.

"Maybe if you got off of me, I would tell you." Derby murmured, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Bif smiled softly, biting the top of his ear.

"I never knew you liked nature." He remarked casually. Derby sighed. Bif must be in a peculiar mood. He wasn't answering him. Bif stretched an arm out around Derby, pointing towards the picture in the magazine. "Butterflies…" He mumbled. "Butterflies are nice."

Derby ran his free hand over the picture. "Indian leaf butterfly." He stated, pointing towards the caption under the picture. The butterfly's wings were spread out, basking in the sun. They started at purplish blue, to abrupt orange, than black tips. Bif read over Derby's shoulder.

When Derby was sure Bif was done, he turned the page. Bif wrinkled his nose. "That's an ugly one." He said. The butterfly on this page was a dull brown. It looked exactly like a dead leaf, ready to fall lifeless from the tree. You could only tell it was a butterfly from the spindly black legs grasping the thin branch.

Derby chuckled. "That," He flipped back a page, pointing to the beautiful blue-orange butterfly. "Is the same as this one. Its wings are simply closed on that page."

Bif blinked. "Imagine that." He pressed his lips against Derby's neck; a few soft kisses that made his lover shiver under him. "Beauty under a frightful exterior. Who would have thought."

Derby was either lost on the sarcasm or decided not to comment. He flipped back to the page with the brown butterfly, concentrated wholly on that even as Bif lavished his attention on him. Bif sighed, rubbing his cheek against Derby's neck.

"You need to shave." Derby said bluntly. Bif laughed lightly, doing it again.

"Hey, Derby?" He suddenly asked.

"Mm-hmm?" Derby flipped the pages.

"How do you suppose butterflies kiss? They taste with their feet, don't they?" Bif smiled playfully. He rubbed his feet against Derby's, wool socks warm against his bare feet. "Wouldn't that be odd… kissing with your feet."

Derby squirmed slightly, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening. "You're daft. What put you in such a mood?" Bif kept rubbing the infuriatingly soft wool against his foot, and his toes curled. Bif let out an airy laugh in Derby's ear.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?"

Derby gasped. "Positively not!" And his offended face turned into a half-smile as Bif's foot slid very slowly down the bottom of his, making a whole shiver run through his body. The Aquaberry wool was not being very kind.

Bif snickered, and he suddenly blew on Derby's neck, earning another shiver. "Yes, you are." His fingers crept up Derby's neck, rising goose bumps. "To think, Derby Harrington, ticklish! Why, the whole world will be scandalized to know." His fingers crept up, slowly, and he moved them in a certain way; Derby couldn't help it- a small giggle escaped him, and he hunched his shoulders. Bif beamed proudly, letting out a hardy laugh. "See! Stop the presses, Harrington is ticklish!"

Derby snickered, suddenly bucking. Bif let out a yell, falling right off of Derby and onto the carpeted floor. He rolled onto his back, grinning and looking up at Derby. He raised a hand to his forehead, flinching slightly. "I suppose I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes," Derby smiled softly, his face flushed a light shade of red. "You did." He turned back to his magazine, swinging his feet through the air. There was the quiet shuffle of another page turned, and a small groan as the weight of another was added back to the lounge.


End file.
